No lo admitiría jamás
by Heatherkoji
Summary: Jean no admite este tipo de cosas en voz alta. Cuando ciertas noches Armin entra en su cama y le abraza por la espalda, siente que el corazón le va a salir galopando por la boca, por lo que se concentra en amarrarlo con correas en su lugar, antes de voltearse y besar, sin que parezca demasiado urgente, a Armin en la punta de la nariz. Drabble, Jearmin.


Me presento después de un par de brutales semanas de exámenes. Estaba tratando de escribir lo que siento en deuda por la_ Jearmin Week_, pero en su lugar salió esto. Es la primera vez que hablo desde el punto de vista de Jean, y me siento muy emocionada por eso. Está dedicado a **Kaith Jackson** por continuar con Consecuencias y porque en 'Siete besos y medio' escribí mal su nombre. Que vergüenza. Lo siento, cariño, espero que esta pequeñez pueda compensarlo.

* * *

Jean no admite este tipo de cosas en voz alta. Cuando ciertas noches Armin entra en su cama y le abraza por la espalda, Jean siente que su corazón va a salir galopando por su boca, por lo que se concentra en amarrarlo con correas en su lugar, antes de voltearse y besar, sin que parezca demasiado urgente, a Armin en la punta de la nariz.

Jean siempre quiere besarlo. Quiere morder su hombro después de depositar sus labios ahí, cuando ve la pequeña espalda pálida de Armin mojándose en las regaderas después del entrenamiento. Quiere besar su mollera cuando se queda acurrucado en su cama, a la luz de la vela, leyendo uno de esos enormes libros, de los que tanto habla, de ciento y tantas mil millones de páginas. Besar justo donde su cabello se separa en dos, porque ahí huele a primavera y a sol. A Armin. Y Jean se siente mareado por su aroma por lo menos un par de minutos, y puede sonreír como un bobo sin el riesgo de que el otro lo vea.

Jean quiere besar a Armin cuando éste le regaña por pelearse con Eren después del entrenamiento del viernes, cuando éste le hizo tropezar completamente a propósito y Jean ha ido a tirarle toda su caballería encima en una sarta de insultos que terminó con los dos con un trozo de carne congelada en el labio inferior y en la esquina superior derecha del rostro, en la enfermería. Quiere besarle los labios cuando se le acomodan inconscientemente en un puchero, y los párpados para que pestañee después de penetrarlo con esos jodidos ojos azules durante más de diez minutos.

Jean no admitiría jamás, más bien, ni siquiera podría ponerse a pensar en lo mucho que le gusta cómo se mueven las piernas de Armin cuando cabalgan fuera de los muros. _Sí,_ con tantos titanes y tanta cosa amenazante allá afuera, él dedica por lo menos un par de segundos a admirar cómo las delgadas piernas del rubio se mueven al compás del trote del animal, _como en aquellas noches_. Jean adora besar la parte interna de los muslos de Armin, porque siempre están cálidos y se estremecen ante su toque, y cuando alza la vista los ojos del rubio están vidriosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas y Jean, Jean no puede sino sentirse como el puto ser más afortunado del universo. Porque sabe que es el único que puede ver a Armin _así._

Jean adora hacer el mismo camino de besos que hizo la primera vez que besó a Armin, ahí en la parte de atrás de las caballerizas. Primero detrás de la oreja, después soplar levemente su lóbulo para besarlo a continuación, siguiendo con un beso en la mejilla (y cuando anda cariñoso, uno en la punta de la nariz) antes de llegar a sus labios, y besarlos varias veces, excesivamente lento, para darle tiempo al rubio de que le tome por la nuca y profundice el contacto. Porque Jean no admitiría nunca estas cosas, pero le encanta cuando es la lengua de Armin la que entra a su boca primero, y la primera en rendirse ante la suya después de una batalla campal.

Jean adora besar a Armin en los hematomas que nacen después de cada expedición. Le besa las magulladuras de los nudillos, una por una, y los moretones de los más variados tonos y colores que se le forman en las costillas, y en las piernas. Le besa también las pérdidas, y los dolores más internos, esos de los que ellos no suelen hablar porque les escuece demasiado. Jean le lame las lágrimas como los animales se lamen las heridas.

A Jean le enloquece el sonido que hacen sus caderas al encajarse, al juntarse en un solo cuerpo. Como si hubiesen sido creadas, como un rompecabezas, para calzar las dos juntas en perfecta sincronía. No sabe cómo explicar la sensación que le causa Armin cuando le besa, mirándole a los ojos, sujetándose de sus hombros, rasguñándole a duras penas la espalda, _riendo_. Armin se ríe cuando está cerca de llegar a _aquel_ punto, y esa risa, esa risa hace que Jean muera y reviva incontables veces, cada vez que la escucha.

Jean adora besarle la pequeña hendidura entre las dos clavículas, justo en ese momento en que Armin es puro jadeos y gemidos, y _Jean Jean Jean_. Cuando terminan, vuelve a besarle los labios, y los nudillos, y las puntas de los dedos. Le besa los párpados, y los pómulos, y las cejas rubias, desordenándolas un poco. Antes de que Armin se rinda a los brazos de Morfeo, _en los brazos de Jean_, puede sentir un beso en su mollera. Jean, a su vez, sonríe como un bobo.

Pero nuevamente, eso es algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.


End file.
